poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Finding out that Marty is gone
This is how finding out that Marty is gone goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Go To Madagascar. night, Ryan and the others are asleep Ryan F-Freeman: asleep Oh, Odette. I know you like me as a friend. Bertram will be Sunset's bodyguard. Melman: Psst. Guys. Guys. Guys? Guys! Sci-Ryan: up mumbling Megabug is here? Melman: No, Sci-Ryan. You're dreaming. Evil Ryan: Ugh, Melman, what's so important that you had to wake us up so late? Melman: Okay. You know about the blood infection, and I have to get up every two hours. Well I got up to pee, and I looked over in Marty's pen, which I usually don't do, I don't know why but I did, and this time I looked over... Bertram T. Monkey: What? Who are you talking about? Melman: It's Marty. He's gone. Sci-Ryan: Gone? Like the dead Con Megatron? And what do you mean "Gone"? Sunset Shimmer: Ahem. to the hole the penguins dug in Marty's pen Cody Fairbrother: You mean he work on this?! in a hole Marty! Megatron! Matau T. Monkey: They wouldn't fit down there. Bertram T. Monkey: Okay, you two! Come on out! It's not funny! Evil Ryan: the hay bales Marty? Marty! Marty! Gloria: This doesn't look good! Where would they go? Sci-Ryan: on realising Connecticut! Sunset Shimmer: They wouldn't. Ryan Tokisaki: Oh no! Melman: What are we going to do? We're gonna... stammers Gonna call someone! runs to the nearby telephone, picks it up, dials a number and puts it his ear Alex: Hello?! Get me missing animals! And hurry! We've got a lost zebra and a big silver robot! Probably on their way to Connecticut by now and we're gonna need... an office, Alex's roaring can be heard through an operator's headset. He takes them off Opperator: Hello? back to the zoo Opperator: the phone Hello? Bertarm T. Monkey: Wait a minute... You can't call the humans, Alex! the phone, puts it back on the hook and tears the box off and tosses it into a nearby pen They would be really mad and get Marty transferred for good. You don't bite the hand that feeds you. Matau T. Monkey: Nice one destroying the telephone, Bertram. Bulkhead would normally do things like that to Ratchet's tools. Evil Ryan: Heh. At least he say things like this. Ratchet Bulkhead, I needed that! Ryan F-Freeman: Nice one. But, we got to go after Marty. Jessie Primefan: And Megatron just had to be stupid enough to go with him. Ryan F-Freeman: Go after them? Evil Ryan: I think we need to stop them before Megatron turns evil and Marty makes a huge mistake of his life. I fear he's out there lost and cold. Confused. sadly Poor little duo. Sci-Ryan: Like me when I got turned into a Dayu version of myself called Sci-Ryu. Primefan looks at her smartwatch Jessie Primefan: I just have search their location. Sci-Ryan: Jess? You got a watch like Meg when she got the Watch of the Black Cat? Jessie Primefan: Ah-ha. They're heading down Fifth Avenue. Meg Griffin: Let's go to Grand Central and get our friends back. Marty and Megatron walk together at the zoo, Alex falls from Melman's neck and Gloria bursts through a wall Bertram T. Monkey: Melman. Come on. Melman: You know, maybe one of us should wait here in case he comes back. Gloria: Oh no, not now. This is an intervention, Melman, we all gotta go! Alex: What's the fastest way to Grand Central? Melman: You should take Lexington. Ryan and the Dazzlings: Melman! Melman: Okay. We.. We should take Lexington. Sci-Ryan: What about Park? Melman: No. Park goes two ways, you can't time the lights. and Phil peek through the hole Mason: I heard Tom Wolf is been at Lincon Centure. Phil: hand gestures Mason: Well, of course we're going to throw a poo at him! go through the hole an ice rink Marty skates on the ice Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan